Por Quererte Olvidar
by soraDark666
Summary: SORATO Yamato cree que sora le es infiel con su mejor amigo, y éste se enreda con la chica que ha estado enamorada de el... alguien muy cercana a sora... yamato la pierde, sora se va... y que mas pasara? Reviews!
1. adios?

Konichiwa!

Aquí les traigo una trama del sorato (adoro esta pareja) y espero y la disfruten... Muy bien, vayamos al grano...

_>Te quise olvidar _

_Ahora te preguntaras por que te sigo buscando, no es así? Eso es porque te sigo amando_

_- Me sigues amando... y, podrías explicarme a qué se debe eso?_

_No es fácil, lo sé, pero estoy demasiado arrepentido, fue una estupidez la que cometí y..._

_- No, te equivocas, sólo fue un impulso animal que todos los hombres tienen, hasta que se dan cuenta de lo grave que fue._

_Sólo quiero que me escuches, por favor..._

_- No crees que ya es tarde?_

_Nunca es tarde para recuperar lo perdido_

_- Entiende, tengo mi vida, tengo novio, y creo que mi alma ya no puede romperse de nuevo..._

_Solo te quiero recuperar, no lo entiendes?_

_- De entenderlo, lo entiendo... pero perdonarte, no puedo, es lo que TÚ no entiendes._

_Quiero que escuches mi versión, lo que pasó entre ella y yo no fue..._

_- Yamato, te acostaste con mi mejor amiga, qué más me quieres explicar?_

_Fue una aventura, una estupidez..._

_- No Matt, tal vez a ti te satisfacía esa "aventura", pero hubo heridas, te lastimaste, me lastimaste y ..._

_Sora, eso no..._

_- Lo siento, tengo una cita con Andrew_

----------

_"Te fuiste sin un adiós siquiera. Vuelvo a mi casa, cabeceando de dolor, este dolor que me dejó Sora Takenouchi, a ti, la chica que conquisto mi corazón por primera y única vez_"

¡Que cursi me has vuelto, eh... Es todo lo que recuerdo... ah! No, no es verdad, también recuerdo que fui a un bar, me tomé varios tragos y no podía mantenerme de pie... sí, creo que **sí**.

Y cómo llegué a casa? No lo sé, en serio! No, hasta que me ví: desnudo en mi cama, sintiendo la cabeza de alguien en mi pecho, abrazando un cuerpo escultural en las mismas condiciones que el mío y la respiración y murmullos de esa persona.

No hizo falta que la despertara, pues sola pudo y, no me costó trabajo reconocerla... era Tachikawa.

- Buenos días... – me saludó inocente y a la vez picara

- Mimi, qué haces aquí? – le dije apartándola de mí cuando intentó besarme, haciendo que me molestara

- Yama, tú fuiste quien me trajo... no lo recuerdas? – un poco afligida

- No, no lo recuerdo y, por favor... ve dúchate y vete- le contesté a su pregunta, de verdad enfadado. tal vez si la haya traído a mi departamento pero... no lo recordaba y además... cómo...?

- Mimi... – volteó a verme con una sonrisa

- Si?

- Por qué me dices que yo te traje? Según recuerdo yo... – y no me dejó terminar y se sentó a mi lado después de dirigirse al baño resignada

- Yama, Yama, Yama... de verdad te pasaste, cierto?

- Ve al grano, sí?

- Muy bien, te encontré en el bar más que tomado... – la mire extrañado – sé que te preguntarás qué hacia yo ahí – asentí – lo que pasa es que me sentí muy mal respecto a lo de Sora y pues fui...

- Si, y?

- Te encontré, me besaste, y nos venimos a tu departamento y... – Suspiró desviando la vista- ya sabes el resto, por eso perdóname... yo , yo aun te ... aun te amo y no lo pude evitar, Yama... – la callé con un suave beso. _"Ya, ya, sé que esta mal, sigo queriendo... no , amando a su mejor amiga, a la mujer de mi vida... a la novia de Hauzleber...pero, siempre ha sido así."_

- Ya, ve a la ducha – le dije después del beso y acariciando su mejilla- yo preparo el desayuno, anda. – Ella asintió y se metió al cuarto del baño, mientras que yo me ponía mis boxérs y me dirigía a la cocina.

- Esto parecía rutina... noche, tragos, sexo, amanecer, dolor de cabeza, ducha, desayuno, plática y un adiós y... Por qué comenzó todo esto?

Cómo olvidarlo! ...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Flash back

- Lo dices en serio? – preguntaba un joven moreno mientras se mecía en uno de los columpios acompañado a lado suyo una linda señorita de veinte años aproximadamente...

- Sí Tai pero... no puedo, no quiero... – una pelirroja triste habló

- Aja, pero es tu oportunidad, esperaste mucho y no puedes desperdiciarla... Sora... – casi en un suspiro dijo el nombre de la pelirroja insatisfecho de sus palabras.

- Por supuesto que estoy consiente de ello, mas no puedo irme estando enojada con él – seguía mirando al suelo tratando de ocultar sus ojos llorosos.

- Mira, Sora... tú sabes muy bien que no soy bueno en esto pero... no vas a echar tu carrera por la borda solo por "Yamato", tu no eres así – mostrando un poco de rabia al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo mientras que sujetaba la cadena del columpio con fuerza como para que sus dedos se tornaran de blanco.

- Tai...? – Se sorprendió Sora. Conocía a la perfección a ese muchacho, o eso creía, y sabía en ese momento que algo le molestaba.

- Es que me da mucha rabia verte triste por Ishida...! – Sí, definitivamente lo conocía. Le constaba que al llamar al rubio "Ishida", estaba molesto con él. – No entiendo... de verdad que no entiendo, dice que te ama, salen juntos por mucho tiempo y ahora sale que lo engañas conmigo, Es un imbécil... – y las últimas palabras las terminó diciendo en un refunfuño.

Estaba mas que visible que estaba celoso... como amigos, no?

Sora le sonrío. La primera sonrisa desde que había peleado con Matt, hace ya dos semanas, y no había sabido nada de él. La primera sonrisa de ella y era para él, y eso le alegró.

- Taichi, gracias por preocuparte por mí¿ves? Por eso te quiero... – se levanto de su asiento para hincarse frente al atlético moreno y abrazarlo – siempre me haces sentir bien y protegida... arigatou Taichi-san – mas no fue correspondida en su acción, estaba segura que le abrazaría igual pero no, fue todo lo contrario... la separó de él – qué... qué pasa...? – le miró confundida

- No Sora... tú no entiendes... – y terminó por soltar las manos de su acompañante de las suyas después de quitarlas de su cuello

- Aque te refieres?– se levantó Sora, y fue imitada

----------

Mientras que detrás de un gran árbol, un poco lejano a ellos, y donde se escuchaba muy claro lo que hablaban. Un chico captaba y almacenaba esa plática.

----------

- Mira... sabía que confundirías las cosas y me forzarías a decírtelo pero...

- Yagami, dime lo que me tienes que decir y ya, tan difícil es? – se encontraba un poco alterada

- De acuerdo... – agacho su mirada sin darle la respuesta

- Si no me puedes decir "eso", entonces dime el por qué de tu comportamiento – se mostraba decidida a saber la verdad...

- Quieres saber ese "por qué?" – Una sonrisa maliciosa se reflejaba conforme erguía la mirada – ay Sora! En serio que de verdad no me conoces...

- Eh...

- Ja, y pensar que por mas de trece años has estado conmigo y no te diste cuenta de todo... pero muy bien, creo que ya no puedo cargar con esto... sabes por qué me molesta verte sufrir por un hombre? Cómolo besas y escondes entre sus brazos? Como mencionas la frase "te amo" a mi mejor amigo? Y más, que el corte de mi relación con Yamato fue por ti? Lo sabías, sabías todo eso! – las frases de Taichi reflejaban furia, resentimiento, dolor y tristeza... tantos sentimientos contraían esas palabras que la chica Takenouchi retrocedió un paso asustada y confundida, no sabía a qué venían esas palabras

Contéstame Sora, lo sabes, sabes el dolor que me invade? – Terminó por alzar mas la voz que antes.

- ... no... – Sora no pudo contestar mas que eso, pero al ver que Tai se puso peor y no pudo constar nada, se enderezo y se armó de valor – no, no lo sé Tai... por qué?

- Te diré... – dio la espalda y suspiró – porque yo te amo! No crees que es razón suficiente! – Repentinamente se volteó frente a Sora y esta vez de verdad intimidándola... y al parecer no era la única sorprendida, sino que también el joven rubio escondido... ambos se sentían fatales – y te lo digo porque esta situación me mata – ya más tranquilo – y porque no soporto ver como te tacha él de infiel siendo que te hace lo mismo... – esas palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para Sora. Escuchó bien? Yamato la engañaba? – de verdad que no lo entiendo... – miro al suelo

- ...n...no... eso no ... no es ... verdad...- terminó hablando para sí misma. Sintió palidecer, no sólo la chica, el oyente lejano también.

- Sora... perdóname... yo... – Tai se sintió mal tras haber dicho tal cosa y hacer entristecer mas a su "amiga", pero no siguió, pues alguien apareció en escena...

- Sora... – suavemente habló un rubio oji-azul. El mismo que escondido escuchaba... el chico rebelde del grupo... el ladrón del corazón de Sora Takenouchi...

- ...Yamato... – dijo su amigo

- Taichi... eres un imbécil –le contesto friamente, sumando conello, unpuñetazo que hizo tumbar al castaño

Pero no pudo Tai decir nada, sabía que había dicho algo que no debía y que había prometido guardar pero...la rabia pudo más...

Mientras que la "charla" con Tai y la aparición de Matt sorpresivamente, lograron que Sora accediera a aceptar la realidad, y que todo lo dicho fuese cierto... y sin poder evitar, lágrimas, una tras otra salieron de los sentimientos de Sora y se marchó sin decir... "adiós"...

FIN FLASH BACK...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

------------------------------

Notas de autora:

Les gustó? Espero que sí. Como ven, es mi primera vez que escribo, bueno, publico un fic en Internet por muchas peticiones de mis amigas ¬¬ . y pues verán el resultado ( se que no es la gran cosa y escribo estupideces pero... no puedo resistir crear historias del sorato).

Ya se que me proclamo fan #1 del sorato pero... como muchos dicen "la vida no es de color rosa, no?" y si la vida no lo es, mucho menos el amor...

PD--- si llegan a leer el fic, mándenme un review para saber si les gusto, que quieren que pase, etc. Todo es valido... tampoco los obligo a mandarlo, eh?

Syonara ---

**SoraDark666 **


	2. Un nuevo amor

Capitulo 2

Un nuevo amor

Murmullos y distintas voces se escuchaban, sin embargo ninguna entendible para y par de muchachos que se encontraban en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, ubicados cada uno de ellos a lado de unas maletas. Y, por la expresión del mayor de ellos, esperaban a alguien.

-----

en un departamento con decoración sencilla, pero que lo hacia ver muy casual y moderno para la propietaria y habitante de este, se encontraba una pelirroja un tanto apurada. Hacia apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos había despertado. Y ahora, trataba de hacer su maleta. Tenia un vuelo en una hora, y por su trabajo y el cansancio que éste le provocaba, no había podido organizar lo de su viaje, ni siquiera su maleta!

voy a llegar tarde... – se le escuchaba decir a la joven buscando unas cuantas cosas en su alcoba.

-----

Hermano... que hora es? – Pregunto un pequeño rubio mientras bostezaba a un chico mas alto que el, quien aparentaba tener unos veinticinco años. – Hermano...? – volvió a hablar al no obtener respuesta del joven

No lo sé... solo se que ya es tarde... – contesto preocupado. Y no quitaba la vista de la entrada del aeropuerto.

Y a las afueras del lugar llegaba la señorita que anteriormente había estado empacando para el vuelo. Bajo del taxi en el que iba para recoger las maletas que el señor le entregaba.

Muchas gracias... tome... – agradeció la mujer con el dinero del pasaje.

No hay problema... que le vaya bien señorita... – muy cortésmente el señor de mas de cuarenta años se despidió y tomo el dinero

Sabia que había llegado tarde... y se maldecía por dentro... pensaba que si no hubiera sido por ese sueño que tuvo por la noche, ya estaría abordando el avión en ese mismo instante.

Pero ahora solo podía esperar la "reprimenda" de alguien que la esperaba. Y sin mas rodeos, entro, una bolsa de mano, una maleta al hombro y otra de ruedas, cargaba, hasta que pudo divisar a un peli-negro acercarse y tomar su equipaje.

te demoraste mucho... – le dijo el recién llegado con la chica mientras mostraba una hermosa y cálida sonrisa

si, lo sé... es que... – pero la interrumpió

No te preocupes, creo que estas de suerte porque el vuelo se retraso, eh... – le guiño el ojo. Caminaron hasta la sala de espera, donde en uno de los tantos asientos, un pequeño yacía dormido rodeado de maletas

Jaja... creo que la suerte es para otro – dijo la pelirroja de nombre Sora. Acarició la mejilla del niño que dormía – A que hora lo levantaste, Andy?

fue todo un reto despertarlo... – se quejo Andy – además eso se merece por dormir tarde platicando en internet con sus amigos y no prepara sus cosas con tiempo – reprocho aun mas al ver que el agredido se despabilaba – se l tiene merecido...

eso... no es... cierto... – decía entre bostezos el niño

Veo que te hace daño estar conmigo, Romeo... . - le dijo Sora al mencionado como un saludo

Sora! Llegaste! – grito abrazándola – pense que no vendrías...

como crees que no vendría? Necesito ir a Japón, Romeo – mientras le tomaba la nariz

Hey hermano! Creí que Sora era mi novia, y a mi me acariciaría, eh? – ligeramente molesto le reclamo

si... pero a mi me quiere mas .

el vuelo 2562- B con destino a Tokyo, Japón, arribar en la puerta 21, el vuelo va a salir... – anunció la señorita encargada.

basta de peleas y ya vámonos, de acuerdo? – Anunció Sora tomado parte de su equipaje y Romeo y Andy la imitaron.

Por fin subieron al avión. Los asientos estaban todos ocupados (estando ellos ya sentados). Y así decidieron los tres relajarse mientras llegaban a su destino.

-----

Ya cinco años pasaron desde la ultima visita de Sora Takenouchi a su país natal. Hace cinco años que se fue a roma a cumplir su sueño. Y hace cinco años que se fue del lado de Yamato.

Takenouchi abandono Odaiba cuando la academia de diseño y modelaje de la fallecida señora Lucia Hauzleber, madre de Andrew, le hicieron llegar una carta de aceptación para dicha escuela para que terminara sus estudios con mejor éxito y después, empleara todo para hacerse de un nombre en el mundo de la moda.

Fue ahí donde conoció mas a fondo al hijo de su profesora, a su antiguo amigo de infancia (solo lo había visto una vez en un viaje que hizo con su padre a Latina, Italia, donde la familia Hauzleber vivía tranquilamente y lo habían invitado a celebrar el aniversario de los padres de Andrew) y así siempre lo recordaría, como amigo.

Pero después de lo que paso con Yamato... el engaño... la confesión de Taichi... y todo lo que ha pasado para olvidar a ese rubio, con el que siempre soñaba, con el que aprendió a amar... supuestamente: el amor de su vida.

Con el pasar del tiempo fue dejando a Ishida como un lindo recuerdo de adolescencia y nada más. Pues, estando todos los días con Andy, fue creciendo un sentimiento muy especial por el sin embargo... a eso se le puede llamar amor? O solo es una atracción especial? Por que últimamente Matt ha estado apareciendo constantemente en sus sueños y pensamientos? No lo sabia...

-----

A todos los pasajeros, les habla el capitán del vuelo, favor de abrochar sus cinturones... el avión esta a punto de descender... y gracias por su preferencia...- hablo por bocina el capitán dando indicaciones de que estaban ya en tierra nipona.

Sora no había podido conciliar el sueño, mas que 15 minutos de 13 horas aproximadamente de vuelo, así que procuro despertar a sus acompañantes, quiénes a diferencia de ella, habían dormido casi todo el viaje.

Hey, chicos, despierten... – llamo suavemente a ambos – Andy... Andy... despierta, ya llegamos – pero no obtuvo respuesta y volteo del otro lado para zarandear a Romeo

Romeo, despierta, vamos... – e igual que su hermano, hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Sora.

No tenia mas remedio que esperar a que aterrizaran para poner mas tranquilamente su plan "B".

Y así fue. Aterrizaron, la mayoría de los viajeros bajaron y la chica pudo hacer lo que quería.

Romeo un puddle se ha escapado del maletero! – Alarmó Sora a su cuñado. Y, para que la mentira fuese mas real, del vaso que tenia Andy a su lado con jugo, con dos dedos je mojó y le empezó a untar al menor de lo Hauzleber haciéndole creer que era el dichoso perro, al mismo tiempo que ladraba.

No tardo mucho en despertar y armar un escándalo, espantando también a su hermano y que Sora estallara de la risa.

Tiempo después y llevar cargado Andy a su hermano para que estuviera seguro, bajaron del avión, entraron y tomaron su equipaje.

por fin! – alzo los brazos Sora feliz – ya extrañaba mi pais...

y yo extrañaba tu sonrisa... – le contesto Andy abrazándola por detrás – me enseñaras tu historia...? – volteándola dulcemente para poder propinarle uno mas de sus besos

te ves más bonita frente a frente, Sora – hablo una tercera voz encima de Andy, arruinando así el momento de la pareja – ahora veo por que mi hermano te quiere tener con el todo el tiempo... ¬¬ - le siguió con burla el menor

Ya bájate Romeo! – Hizo un movimiento un tanto raro que prometio la caída de el pequeño rubio – y ahora, a donde vamos? – volteo a ver a su novia

mmm... aguardaremos un momento, quieres? .

por supuesto pero para... – y fue interrumpido con un grito

Soraaaaaaaaaa! – una chica de cabello un lago y castaño agitaba su mano no muy lejos de ahí para que la reconociera

Eh... quie... – no alcanzo a terminar su frase, puesto que "su" pelirroja ya se había marchado con aquella mujer.

Llego hasta ellas acompañado de Romeo y... las maletas

Cómo has estado amiga? – pregunto entre lagrimas la extraña

- supongo que bien... – respondió Sora melancólica

Ejem... disculpa Cielo pero... – se hizo notar Andy- pero tu equipaje esta algo pesado...

oh, lo siento... – se separo de la desconocida

quien eres tu? – sin titubear señalo a la "amiga" de Sora

Mmm...soy su amiga... – se acerco a él - mucho gusto, soy Mimi Tachikawa ... se puso a su altura y le tendió la mano – y tu?

Mmm... Mimi? – se quedo pensativo mientras que su hermano miraba interrogante a su novia – perdón... soy Hauzleber Romeo... – le estrecho la mano al salir de su trance – mucho gusto

Mimi, él es Andy... – le presento a su novio tomándolo por el brazo

Hola...- fue lo mas que pudo decir, se encontraba confuso

Hola! – mas amablemente saludo Tachikawa

De pronto se hizo un silencio entre los cuatro, haciendo sentir rara a Sora.

oye "So", tengo hambre... n.n – como un angelito se dirigió a su cuñada, pues sabia que le cumpliría todos sus caprichos

de acuerdo vamos a cenar... – le respondió

acaban de abrir un restaurante muy lindo y con comida estupenda en Odaiba... no se si quieran ir – articulo Mimi

me parece buena idea... además se esta haciendo tarde – acepto Andy.

Se fueron. Y llegaron a la parte de Tokio que Takenouchi adora, Odaiba. Pasaron por distintos lugares en el auto de la antigua portadora de la pureza.

que bonito lugar...- exclamo Romeo al estar frente al local de comida – ya quiero ver la comida – y sin pensarlo dos veces... entró pero no lo dejaron seguir

Lo siento niño, necesitas una reservación...- le comento el recepcionista

Qué! – se quejó

a nombre de quien esta la reservación? – prosiguió el señor

Mire amigo... no soy de aquí, ni tengo reservación, solo quiero comer! Estoy en pleno crecimiento sabe? – le encaró Hauzleber Jr.

Ya te dije que no puedes entrar sin reservación, "bebe"- recalco el hombre la ultima palabra.

Repite lo que dijiste, viejo! – se puso en forma de combate – quieres pelear!

Romeo Hauzleber! – escuchó que lo nombraron como en su acta de nacimiento y se contrajo, mas al ver quien era.

So...Sora – sintió escalofríos al verla cuando se ponía así

Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – posó sus manos en las caderas

Eh... nada... verdad? – Nerviosamente comentó, para después mirarle amenazador al trabajador.

Si, si claro señorita... no ocurre nada – a Romeo le salen muy bien ese tipo de gestos, por eso logro controlar la situación – pero... a que nombre tiene la reservación?

A nombre de Daisuke Motomiya... – contestó Mimi desde atrás

De... Davis?- se sorprendió la llamada Cielo

Oh, claro! Pasen, pasen por favor... – enseguida mostró amabilidad ante los mayores, porque el pequeño seguía amenazando al pobre señor. Hasta que llegaron a una larga mesa, a donde los guió el recepcionista, una mesa larga y muy bien adornada era acompañada por varias personas que seguramente Sora Takenouchi conocería.

Continuara...

-------

notas de autora:

bueno, se que mi fic no gusta pero... necesitaba despejarme y la verdad no lo logre, puesto que estoy de mas bloqueada, no me llegaba una sola idea, por eso me tarde...pero especialmente va dedicado a las únicas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este y el otro fic :** Alexeigirl, Hermian vampiress, Isfryd Beloved y a Janeth (arigatou )** de verdad muchas gracias por su tiempo, es lo que me animó a seguirlo (estaba decidida a borrarlo T.T).

Syonara!

ATTE --- soraDark666


	3. Cuando acaba el placer

Capitulo 3.

_ Cuando acaba el placer_

En un apartamento fríamente decorado, se podía ver a un hombre rubio desnudo en una cama y, sobre su pecho, una linda joven, ambos, cubiertos solo por una sedosa sábana negra.

El rubio desde hace rato ya se le veia despierto y sólo pensando con la mirada fija en el techo.

Ya es hora... – se dijo a si mismo volteando a ver el reloj que se hallaba en uno de los muros. Echó un vistazo a su acompañante. Sonrió al tiempo que acariciaba el castaño cabello de su amante y recordaba cuando la conocio...

FLASH BACK

_La copiosa lluvia no dejaba a ningún transeúnte tener una vista clara a su destino ni a su alrededor, y por eso, rara persona, o más bien "loco" andaba fuera de su hogar._

_Una chaqueta al hombro café oscuro, pantalones y camisa negros, acompañados de un par de zapatos cafés, vestía un joven que andaba en una acera cercana a un puente._

_Aquello lo había dejado aun más deprimido. Mirar el lugar a donde iba... melancolía, tristeza... y sobre todo, recuerdos... es lo que se le venia a la jovial mente de ese muchacho._

_- la colina de la luz... – susurró el rubio oji-azul_

_No se hizo esperar mas y salió corriendo a aquel puente que fue testigo de innumerables encuentros con sus amigos...con los digimon... y con ella..._

_Paró en seco al llegar. Una sombra que no había visualizado antes. La silueta perfecta que una modelo podría desear... una linda jovencita..._

_No quería tomarle importancia a la "indefensión" de aquella persona con el puente, la soledad y él... tan sólo quería desahogarse con todos sus recuerdos y la lluvia que él tanto idolatraba. Se acercó a la chica sin hacerle caso, claro... se recargó en la baranda del lugar y se empezó a sumir en mil y un acontecimientos de su vida pasada..._

_todo era tranquilo... el mundo no le importaba ya...sólo el sonido de las gotas topar con el suelo..._

-----------

Yamato movió el cuerpo de su compañera para dejarla e ir directo a la ducha. Tenía que ducharse, cambiarse y acudir a la reunión que por amenazas de su hermano debia ir... pero tambien donde sabía que le esperaba algo... y ese algo no era Sora, no... ese algo era... el tal Hauzleber...del cual conocía su nombre, nada mas..

-----------

- Vienes a rememorar tu pasado? – Una sutil voz fue lo que escucho en lo mas profundo de su mente Ishida.

- Ah...? – confuso volteo a verla a los ojos, lo que lo dejo con mas incógnitas

- Se nota en tu mirada la lucha a la que te enfrentas- siguió la chica. Una niña de al parecer un par de años más joven que él. Y como antes se dijo, con un cuerpo escultural, pelo castaño, ojos... violáceos y unas facciones tiernas ... esa era un tanto la tímida descripción de Yamato.

- No te conozco y no me conoces pero... cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto curiosa

Ishida asomo una media sonrisa – Ishida... Ishida Yamato... el tuyo? – desviando la mirada al asfalto

- Aya Furioka... – sonríe estirando su brazo – mucho gusto Ishida...

- igual... – se limitó a decir Yama, y para no ser grosero, le estrechó la mano también.

_Ese fue el primer encuentro con ella. Ese día pudo desahogarse al fin con un humano... con quien mas?... su amigo digital estaba en su mundo, supuestamente ayudando a Gennai en reconstrucción de aldeas digimon, o haciendo unos pueblos nuevos... algo así... su mejor amigo Taichi... él pues... estuvieron hablado las cosas, se habían entendido y pudieron recuperar aquella vieja amistad inseparable, pero en esos momentos no se encontraba en el país, tuvo que salir a Alemania para unos supuestos cursos respecto a su nueva ocupación un tanto política... así que estaba solo, se hundía solo pero... aunque esa "niña" fuera una desconocida, pasó largo tiempo charlando con ella... le contó mucho, o por lo menos lo que tuviera que ver con la tristeza del chico._

_Y así, descubrió una amiga en ella. Una amiga que era mayor que él. Que mientras él tiene 21 la chica le gana por tres... era increíble, pero cierto, se debía cuidar muy bien su piel..._

_Se citaban continuamente para saber el uno del otro. Furioka mostraba mucho empeño en hacer sonreir a su nuevo mejor y único amigo que, por falta de tiempo no logró relacionarse con alguien y cuando, por primera vez hizo, el destino se llevó a esa amistad... a ese primer amor...y por eso apreciaba a Yamato, por eso estuvo a su lado... por eso se enamoró de el... y por eso... se entregó en cuerpo y alma mas de una vez... por eso..._

FIN FLASH BACK

Todo eso hacia sonreír a Matt mientras se bañaba. Al fin lograba esbozar una linda y perfecta sonriera, y fue (según el) gracias a Aya Furioka.

Pero... A QUIEN ENGAÑABA! La estaba lastimando... le estaba dando falsas esperanzas... simplemente jugaba con ella, por decirlo de algún modo, y por eso se sentía fatal... mentía al decirle a Aya "ya la olvidare" y eso, para sus adentros era como decir: "no la dejare de amar"... ironías de la vida que siempre tenia que pasar...

Por eso y otros pensamientos mas, se armó de valor y ahora, con mas entusiasmo se prepararía para la cena... para estar con sus compañeros de aventuras... solo para ver a su cielo, a su Sora Takenouchi.

--------------

Por otro lado, en un restaurante lujoso se hacia la presencia de varias caras contentas al ver de nuevo a una vieja amiga.

- So... Sora...? – Tartamudeaba un joven rubio de sutiles facciones y ojos grandes y azules – eres... de verdad eres tu...? – Estaba mas que contento de volver a ver a la ahora diseñadora de moda de renombre.

- A decir verdad... Takenouchi- sama para ti... – con algo de diversión y una sonrisa engreída... ante esto y la gran actuación de la recién llegada dejó sin habla a los invitados de ese lugar y mesa privada – pero como te ves lindo... te dejare llamarme como quieras – eso recobro la sonrisa en todos.

- Sora! – No aguantó mas el rubio y corrió a los brazos de la pelirroja. Y ésta correspondió el abrazo dejando caer lagrimas en el pecho de "T.K.", quien ya era mas alto que ella – no sabes todo lo que te necesite... y lo que pase...te... – no sostuvo sus lagrimas y escondió su rostro en el hombro de su "hermana" como él la consideraba. Fue interrumpido por otro susurro.

- No te preocupes... ahora estoy aquí y ya me contaras todo, va? – Secando las lagrimas del "pequeño" Takaishi y tomando su blanco rostro con ambas manos poniéndolo frente al de ella.

- ...si... – asintió y se separó de Sora al notar la presencia de Hikari... su actual novia y futura esposa

- Nada mas a él le haces caso? – haciendo un puchero

- Kari! – Dejó a Takeru para abrazar a una amiga, de las mejores – cómo estas...?

- Pues... EXCELENTE! – Habló animosa la chica y era verdad... tenia ya una vida planificada con Takeru y ya tenia trabajo como educadora en un jardín de niños – pero te echaba de menos... – volviendo a la cara melancólica y a la de tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas.

- Crees que yo no? – enfatizó divertida – pero tu sabes... con lo el trabajo... y la academia... no podía comunicarme muy seguido, lo siento... – pedía humildes disculpas

- No te preocupes... ahora estas aquí... – una tercera voz se integro

- KOU! –En efecto, era Izumi quien habló. El efecto que tuvo Sora al verlo fue porque era con el único que había podido comunicarse con ella... a él le contó de muchas cosas, y por eso lo extrañaba – pensé que estarías ocupado... – en medio de un fraternal abrazo

- No, claro que no... solo fue una broma – la separo para dedicarle una sonrisa de triunfador

- Eres un tonto... – sonriendo y medio empujando a su amigo

No tardó en saludar a cada uno de los presentes. Takeru, Hikari, Koushirou, Jyou, Iori, Miyako, Ken y Davis le demostraron que la extrañaban con pequeños pero significativos regalos.

- Muy bien chicos, ya basta de tanta cursilería... – los demás comenzaron a parlotear – y vamos a comer – Daisuke, seguía siendo, sin duda, aquel niño incontrolable de antes y aun conservaba su sentido del humor.

Todos le hicieron caso al importante empresario de restaurantes mundiales y se sentaron.

- Por cierto... – acordándose de algo la pelirroja pero su intento de hablar fue interrumpido por la llegada escandalosa de un castaño y ojos de un color chocolate que muchas mujeres querian posesionar.

- Lo siento muchachos... – decia entre jadeos – pero... es que... – y no termino de hablar dirijiendose su mirada a cierta pelirroja.

- Ya llegaste... – su respiración fue mas suave y fue formando una sonrisa, como la de un niño con nuevo juquete.

- Y no me saludas... – Sora de verdad estaba sorprendida por el cambio radical de su mejor amigo, Taichi yagami ... sin duda solo se enfocaba en esos momentos a ser participe de esas aventuras que paso con aquel chico que abandono su larga y despeinada cabellera café para recortársela un poco, pero con la misma coquetería de siempre – Tai-chan?

- Ja... por supuesto... – y el joven salió corriendo con su amiga. Olvidando todo lo que le dijo, todo los tiempos malos... todo... solo quería sentirla de nuevo cerca de él.

Sora, que anteriormente se había puesto de pie se acerco para abrazar a ese chico que tenia tantas ganas de ver y que por fin lo hacia. Mientras lo que duraba su abrazo murmuraban diferentes cosas que solo ello oían... de verdad se habían sentido abandonados el uno del otro pero... aun no cesaban los encuentros... faltaba un miembro mas de lo Digielegidos... Yamato Ishida...

Después de separados al fin tomaron asiento. Sora al lado de Romeo, y enfrente de ellos se encontraba Andy, Taichi se encontraba en el borde medio de la larga mesa o sea en medio de Sora y Andy. Al lado de Romeo estaba Tkeru y con el su prometida Hikari y acompañandola estaba Mimi, frente a Takeru habia una silla sola y al lado de ésta estaba Ken, miyako e Iori y la restante junto a Cody era para Davis. Se preguntaran por qué quedan dos silla vacias, la lateral a Andy y el otro extremo medio paralelo al de Tai, pues éste ultimo estaba pegado a la ppared.

Los juegos, risas y conversaciones seguian, pero algo llamo la atencion de el mayor de los Yagami.

- A proposito Sora... – comenzo interrumpiendo una explicacion que hacia la pelirroja al niño que tenia junto a ella – quien ese niño... no me digas que...?

- Pues si te digo... – respondió Sora a la pregunta

- En serio...? digo... no te creo... – se sentía nervioso. No podia creer que su mejor amiga fuera ya una...

- Verdad que esta muy lindo mi cuñado? – juntando su rostro con el de Romeo y ambos mostrando una sonrisa de comercial.

- Cu...cu...cuñado? – no sabia por qué, peerosentia que se habia perdido de algo – entonces tu... – girando su rostro con cierto temor al peli-negro que tenia al lado – tu y Sora...

- Mucho gusto Taichi... – le extiende la mano – Andy Hauzleber...

Sora no pudo evitar soltar una que otra risita nerviosa que fue acompañada por un ligero carmin en sus mejillas.

- Sora... soy yo o tu amigo es muy despistado...? – comentó en un susurro el único niño de la mesa

- No, estas en lo cierto... en eso no ha cambiado... – de igual forma respondio su cuñada

- Aaaaaaaah... – concluyo Romeo

- Mucho... gusto... – saludo Tai a Andrew. No se lo podia creer! Estaba compartiendo la mesa con el enemigo mortal que tenian Yama y el – "no puedo creerlo... – pensaba. Despues vio la silla vacia junto a su "rival" – "oh no! Y yamato..." – y un saludo se escucho a lo lejos. Todos los de esa mesa giraron para encontrarse con... Yamato...

- Hola chicos! – saludando de manera general. Desde que llego, hece un par de minutos, se habia percatado de la presencia de Sora... por lo que trato de actuar normal... pero sabia que no seria sencillo...

Continuara...

----

notas de autora:

Si, sé que me alargue en este cap. Pero creo que debe servir para la demás historia, ok, por eso no se molesten con migo, va?

Bien, aquí ya aparece Taichi y su reacción... Yamato y su llegada... pero ahora si en el sig. Cap. Va a haber ciertos encuentros entre la pareja principal (claro, tenia que ser el SORATO!) entre Yama y Andy, taichi y éste ultimo... con decirles que hasta Romeo se va a meter, es pieza clave para hacer a Yama recapacitar y cosas por el estilo pero... vamos mejor a los agradecimientos a: Atori-chan, SkuAg, Maya, cielo, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Alexeigirl y Hermian Vampiress... de verdad les agradezco sus reviews, aunke sigo pensando que no es tan bueno pero... no se preocupen, ya les traere uno que valga la pena, va?

SYONARA!

ATTE--- soraDark666


	4. Como si no nos hubiéramos amado

_**POR QUERERTE OLVIDAR**_

_**CAPITULO 4** --- Como si no nos hubiéramos amado_

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

- Hola chicos! – saludando de manera general. Desde que llego, hace un par de minutos, se había percatado de la presencia de Sora... por lo que trató de actuar normal... pero sabia que no seria sencillo...

- Hermano! – inmediatamente al oír el tan conocido saludo de Yamato, saltó de su asiento, junto a todos los demás amigos de éste. Mientras que en el otro extremo de la mesa, el único niño hacia raros ademanes... pero la chica pelirroja al lado suyo tenia la mirada perdida, triste, soñadora, arrogante, de reproche, gélida, linda... era raro mezclar tantos sentimientos, y más, expresarlos así, con una sola mirada. No sólo sus ojos se sentían así... por dentro, estaba que lloraba ríos... pero fue perturbada en la observación de la anatomía del rubio mayor... su pequeño cuñado le estaba jalando la manga y pidiéndole ayuda.

- Mmm...? Romeo? Qué sucede? – se le notaba inquieto, agarrándose por encima de su entrepierna desesperado... - de acuerdo... – asintió la mayor.

Todos los elegidos seguían con las bromas, juegos y preguntas hacia el rubio Yamato. no notaron la ausencia de unos cuantos en la mesa.

Risas y abrazos... aun con tantos comentarios, la ansiedad de Matt no cesaba. La pelirroja que dejo partir, no lo recibía, no lo saludaba, no nada... pues si... qué podía esperar tras el error que años atrás había cometido... quizá quería hablarle a solas... tal vez estaba esperando el momento adecuado para saludarlo... a lo mejor ya no le importaba... no lo sabia... solo pedía volver a entablar algo con ella, pero a lo mas que llegaría, según él, es a cruzar tan solo una palabra... muchas cosas rondaban por su mente...

- Bueno, como que ya fue muy emotivo el saludo, ahora hay que sentarnos, la comida viene en camino – aviso el gran empresario Daisuke Motomiya

- Dai tiene razón, vamos – dirigió Takeru a su prometida al lugar de antes – anda hermano – le dijo al verlo buscando a la persona tan conocida para esos adultos

- Si, ya voy... – y fue donde Taichi tomaba asiento – Tai... – se acercó a su oído – y...? Dónde esta?- cuestiono un tanto desesperado

- Eh...? Quién? – lo miró, su rostro le dijo la respuesta – ah... pues, no lo se... hace unos momentos estaba aquí con... – pero calló al ver la furtiva expresión que al instante Yamato cambió – con Andy y Romeo...

----------

Mientras que, por otro lado, una pareja hablaba en los pasillos que dirigían a los baños. Sora y Andy esperaban al pequeño rubio. Sin embargo, el italiano mayor notaba que a su prometida algo le pasaba, estaba impaciente o nerviosa? O enojada e incómoda? Era un misterio saber qué era lo que pasaba por los pensamientos de su futura esposa. Era un tanto complicada, como toda una mujer.

- Ya acabe! – salió sonriente el hermano de Andy sosteniendo un pañuelo secándose las manos – qué pasa? Están enojados?

- No, no, cómo crees? Jeje... me permiten? Vuelvo en un momento... – y se internó en el baño de mujeres

----------

- Hermano, dónde están Sora y los demás? – Kari se había preocupado por la ausencia de los llegados de Italia, pero para evitar reclamos o problemas decidió preguntar por lo bajo.

- No lo sé... pero me da mala espina con Yamato y Sora... y tu? – ya se imaginaba la actitud de sus dos mejores amigos... es mas, ni él sabia si iba a ser posible que actuaran como si nada... eso era lo que temían en sus adentros los presentes, tan solo querían compartir una amena velada

- Sora, qué bueno que regresaste! – aunque nervioso, TK trataba de estabilizar el asunto – pense que había ocurrido algo – se acercó a la diseñadora, los demás se pararon al ver Yamato se acercó también... – este... mira quién llegó – nervioso, con los pelos de punta dejó ver a su hermano mayor a los ojos de su amiga

- Hola – saludo firme y sin titubear Yamato. No se imaginaban qué pasaría, pues las caras de ambos eran neutras, hasta que la chica mostró una sonrisa algo, divertida?

- Hola... cómo esta? – "cómo esta?" Desde cuando le hablaba a sus amigos de usted? Por qué no se enteró que ahora así se les decía a los que se les conoce desde hace mas de una década? Eso era raro, y más la expresión de Sora.- qué grosero mi amigo Takeru, verdad? Por qué no nos presentas? – Qué estaba pasando ahí? Los ojos de todos los conocidos parecían salirse del lugar de cada uno de sus dueños... mmm... definitivamente, las cosas no mejorarían, o sí?

- Soy Ishida Yamato, mucho gusto – mostrando una sonrisa sincera, aunque sabia el dueño, que no era así, se sentía fatal – usted debe ser Takenouchi Sora, la famosa diseñadora, no es así? – Le extendió la mano.

- Jajaja, pues gracias, y si, - tomó y saludó de mano – soy Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto... pero, usted de donde conoce a Takeru? – no había duda, las cosas no mejoraran entre esos dos.

No pudieron continuar con la "presentación", los meseros se asentaron llevando en bandejas de plata el buffet que, de parte de Motomiya, ofrecerían sin costo alguno. Ahora si, todos contaban con un asiento, ya incluidos Koushirou y Jyou, quienes habían ido a arreglar un asunto con sus respectivos trabajos.

La mesa ahora estaba acomodada así: en la parte chica de la larga mesa estaba Taichi (osea, en medio) al lado derecho, en las largas laterales estaban Sora, Andy, Ken, Miyako, Iori y Dai. Y paralelos a ellos se encontraban Yama (al lado de Tai y frente a Sora), junto a él estaba Romeo, Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, Kou y Jyou (los dos últimos improvisaron sus sillas, pues ya no habían mas, ya que no aseguraron si volverían).

- Bueno Davis, espero que tu comida sea tan deliciosa como alardeas, jajajaja – bromeó Taichi – que sino, ya no acepto ninguna cena gratis de tu parte, jajaja – "ese Tai jamas cambiara", coincidían los antiguos elegidos en pensamiento.

- No te preocupes, será al contrario, no saldrás de este lugar, ya lo veras – como siempre, fanfarroneó Dai , "como siempre", las mentes en general estaban conectadas...

Y como si hubiera anunciado, la comida llegó para todos en poco tiempo, por lo que todo el grupo, se dividió en pequeños grupos... hacia años que no se veían, que no se disfrutaban, que no compartían sus experiencias, simplemente, el tiempo quería obligarlos a terminar con su eterna amistad. Pero como todos estaban seguros, nada de eso serviría, de eso se encargarían Luz y Esperanza...

Así como dispersos estaban, el ambiente también era diferente... mientras que Kou hablaba con Mimi sobre su actual trabajo, Jyou reía con las experiencias que Motomiya le contaba de cuando arrancó el gran número de restaurantes y pequeños locales de comida. Miyako y Ken parecían estar organizando la futura boda, hablando de mil y un cosas que Jolei no podía dejar atrás, como toda una novia... las madrinas, las damas, la iglesia, el evento, los padrinos, los arreglos, todo, parecía que, a ese camino, Ken quedaría sin capital para su "nidito de amor" (su casa) que compartiría con su primer y único amor. Romeo tenia divertidos a la otra pareja de comprometidos, los tenia con una risa que sorprendían a medio mundo por su escándalo, no podía dejar de contar las "intimidades" de su hermano y Sora, como cada cuando se daban un beso, como eran sus citas, como lo "engañaban", le daban, le compraban y como lo consentían a cambio de dejarlos solos un momento para "platicar", pero que el pequeño aceptaba gustoso, con tal de recibir algo a cambio de solo esconderse (cosa que no sabia la parejita. En cambio, en el otro borde de la mesa, los aludidos conversaban de los compromisos que tenían estando en el país natal de la pelirroja. Se acariciaban y jugaban como los típicos adolescentes enamorados, acaso Sora le quería hacer entender a Yamato que lo que habían tenido ya era pasado, que no volverían pasara lo que pasara, que era feliz con Hauzleber, que no le importa mas? O tan sólo lo estaba humillando?

Yamato ahora se daba cuenta de lo que perdió, del tiempo que desperdició con otras mujeres estando aun con ella, engañándola con, por así decirlo, su hermana, la mejor amiga de su novia... había caído muy bajo, y ahora lo estaba pagando... pero sus lamentaciones cesaron al sentir como alguien le metía su mano bajo la mesa dejándole en su muslo derecho una trozo de papel que no tardó en leer discretamente... así que, como no entendió el mensaje, miró interrogante al remitente y éste solo le hizo una mueca de insistencia... hasta que lo comprendió, se levantó y se fue, seguido por una mirada rojiza que no pudo sostener. Se alejó.

- En un momento regreso... con permiso – habló Tai. Pero al levantarse, jaló el mantel por la esquina, tirando "accidentalmente" el bolso de su mejor amiga – Oh, lo siento Sora, déjame ayudarte! – Sora soolo le contesto que no habia cuidado y los dos amigos quedaron recogiendo el contenido que llevaba Sora. Al terminar de nuevo le avisó a la diseñadora que pronto regresaba.- por cierto, mira, te faltó esto... – le susurró y le dejó en la mano un pequeño trozo de papel, lo que extrañó mucho a la chica... "Hay un asunto importante qué tratar. Te espero en la barra de bebidas" – era lo que el recado hablaba.

- Andy, tengo que llamar al hotel para... para... hacer unos cuantos pedidos de... del servicio que queríamos, es que creo que no me di a entender y no quiero perder tiempo, de acuerdo? – tras ese rostro preocupado y sincero, estaba el ansia de Sora por conversar ese "asunto importante" que tenia con Yagami

- Pero... – no continuó al saber las verdaderas intenciones de su novia – de acuerdo – le tomó las manos y la acercó a él – Te quiero... – y besó las yemas de los dedos seductivamente – aquí te espero... – e igual como posaba para las fotos que las agencias le pedían, sonrió sexy, faceta que Takenouchi conocía cuando quería un poco de privacidad, sólo ella y él...

- Yo igual – algo le punzaba en el pecho, como si hubiera dicho una mentira o como si fuera a hacer algo malo en ese encuentro. Trató de no darle tanta importancia y se marchó al lugar indicado, pero no vio a la persona que pensaba estaría ahí. No reconoció a nadie.

- Por qué no llega...? – Murmuraba para sí el mayor Ishida bebiendo una copa de Vodka doble. Hasta que su instinto predador lo alarmó a voltear a su izquierda, quedando estático al ver a su presa... Sora Takenouchi... el antiguo amor de invierno... se le veía buscando a alguien, hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella, pero se esfumó... Yamato se ocultó para no ser descubierto antes de llegar a ella, lo único que ocasionaría seria irse y dejarlo disgustada... ahora entendía el plan del moreno amigo que tenia, tan ocurrente. Sonrió por el plan elaborado, así que no echaría a perder la "cita".

La vio pasar por su espalda, ahora estaba por su lado derecho. Seguía buscando, pero no encontraba, decidió relajarse un poco con una bebida un tanto ligera: "una piña colada" pensó al verla llamar al cantinero.

- Una piña colada, por favor – acertó. Se colocó sin querer al lado de Yamato. Era hora.

- Otro igual, si es tan amable – pidió cuando llevaron la orden de su compañera, dejándola... con enojo

- Qué haces aquí? – se veía realmente disgustada de encontrarlo junto a ella. Sabía que no fue por azar encontrarlo ahí, y eso la molestaba más.

- Ah! Hola señorita Takenouchi... no esperaba encontrarla por aquí... – y la sonrisa que la enloquecía apareció en escena, mas no se dejaría caer en las garras de ese hombre que tantas veces se burló de ella... no esta ocasión...

- Contéstame... qué haces aquí? – Los nervios comenzaban a salir a flote. No se dejaría vencer.

- Qué bueno que ya nos llevemos mejor, ahora nos tuteamos, cierto? – Ella no le hizo caso a su broma – entonces, le puedo llamar sólo Sora? – Ahora su mirada le mostraba lo triste que estaba. Ella subió a los altos bancos de la larga barra. – Cómo estas? – Sin mirararla le preguntó interesado al recordar las personas que la acompañaban.

- Mucho mejor... – le hizo frente y le buscó la mirada, él aceptó – Me quiere mucho y yo a él... deje todo atrás y me dediqué a salvar mi vida y a curar lo que alguien lastimó – eso fue lo que hizo que Yamato dejara la bebida y tomarla por la mano que tenia puesta sobre la barra.

- Ahora que ya estas "curada"... – resaltó la palabra – me podrías dejar dar una explicación mejor de la que hace años no me dejaste terminar? – Para sorpresa, ella no alejó su mano del contacto.

- Para qué? Porque así te sentirías mejor? – deshizo el contacto

- Tal vez... pero solo quiero... quiero saber qué es lo que pasó por tu mente en esos momentos... – Sora desvió la mirada – y qué es lo que pasa por tu vida en estos instantes... – la obligó a mirarla cuando tomó su mentón y la giró a su cercanos labios.

- De acuerdo... – al ver que su rostro se iluminó, recalcó una condición - pero no intentes... – los jugosos labios de su compañero no permitieron aclarar la advertencia.

- Quería hacerlo antes de que dijeras algo mas... – rió al ver la expresión de sorpresa mezclado con un tanto de enojo – lo siento, pero te extrañaba...

- Pues TK también me extrañó y no me besó por eso. Igual Tai, dijo que me había extrañado, y mucho, solamente me asfixió un poco, pero tú me besas? No entiendes que ya pasó lo nuestro, cada quien tiene su vida, te estas quedando en el pasado Yamato... – sin querer había alzado la voz y molestado mas. Hasta a ella misma le dolió tratar a si a ese chico, pero... lamentablemente lo que dijo era cierto, cada cual tenia ya una vida, la relación que rompieron, pasó a la historia, y Matt se estaba dando ilusiones que no debía y que Sora no quería que pasara – Lo siento... – murmuró y bebió de su vaso.

- No tienes por qué disculparte... es cierto... es solo que pensé que tu querías... – una tercera voz interrumpió al rubio Ishida, pero al ver quien era, le hirvió la sangre del coraje.

- Sora! – Llamó el tercero – aquí estabas, creí que estabas con Tai, pero volvió a la mesa y te vine a buscar... – paró la historia al notar a Yama. – lo siento... – ya no supo que decir – Creo que los dejaré solos, yo...

- No! Espera... – lo detuvo Takenouchi – puedes quedarte... – mirando de reojo a Matt – mira, te presento a Yamato, creo que no tuvieron una presentación formal, verdad? – se dirigió a Ishida, éste asintió – bueno, Matt, él es Andy, Andy, Matt – los hombres se dieron la mano.

- Y qué parentesco tienen ustedes dos? Son... – no se podía callar esa pregunta, necesitaba saber si de verdad Sora ya lo había olvidado con ese... ese... con ese.

- Es mi prometido, en unos meses contraeremos matrimonio – le respondió la chica sujetada del brazo de su novio – qué te parece? – esa fue la clave de todo. Se estaba burlando de él. A qué se refería con "qué te parece?", La chica de la que se había enamorado ya no existía en ese cuerpo que tanta veces probó, pero con el detalle que aun estaba dejó insatisfecho .

¿Qué le respondería? – Pues... me parece perfecto! Felicidades, y espero estar invitado a la boda, jaja- así fue como escondió lo que tenia en verdad. – Y bueno... cambiando de tema, no sé si te haya contado Sora sobre mi – Andy hizo un mueca negativa. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera tocó el tema del romance que tuvo, de las cosas buenas, tan siquiera. – Bien... creo que no... quizá sea porque, aunque fuimos amigos de toda la vida, no nos veíamos a diario como todos demás, no es cierto Sora? –mintió

- Entonces también eres parte de los elegidos... – era demasiado inocente ese chico. No sabía leer los pensamientos y miradas que se lanzaban a cada instante su novia y su amigo. – No entiendo como Sora no me contó de ti, jaja, yo creo que se le ha de haber pasado, se ha vuelto muy despistada mi novia, jajaja, discúlpala – ofreció Andrew en nombre de Sora la disculpa, sin saber que estaba equivocado.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

- Ah...? – Romeo miraba a todas partes tratando de encontrar a quienes lo habían dejado.

- Qué te pasa Romeo? – Takeru notó que el niño estaba asustado – a quién buscas?

- Mi hermano y Sora... dónde se metieron? – Ya casi corría a buscarlos, pero el menor Ishida lo detuvo – qué te pasa? Debo buscar a mi hermano... – decía mientras intentaba safarse del brazo de TK

- Andy y Sora están bien, no te preocupes, fueron a tomar una copa con mi hermano, ahora regresan –y trató de tranquilizarlo con sus típicas sonrisas tiernas que le quedaron de ser siempre el niño consentido del grupo, junto con Hikari, claro, así que sabia a la perfección cómo se sentía el niño. – Tranquilo... – Romeo se sentó de nuevo – ahora, síguenos contando cómo se conocieron Andy y Sora, jajaja, se estaba poniendo muy interesante la historia – el menor Hauzleber obedeció y continuó con el cuento.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

- Ahora regreso, los dejo un momento para que se conozcan mejor, va? – Se despidió con una rara mirada hacia su ex. – Ahorita vuelvo, sí? No te preocupes – y le dio un corto beso en los labios a Andrew. Se marchó custodiada por los ojos de los chicos que quedaron, hasta ahora, Yamato no se había dado cuenta del fascinante cuerpo que tenia su "amiga". No era cosa que no lo tuviera, no, sino que ahora, después de tanto tiempo y la estancia en Latina, Italia, fueron factores a que Sora se convirtiera casi en una modelo. Su cuerpo no era tan delgado como antes, lo perfeccionó, y sumándole la forma y delicadeza que aun poseía, era mas... más exquisita.

- La querían como modelo, pero ella lo rechazó, decía que no tenia lo suficiente para serlo, además que no quería caer en los problemas de todas la que salen en pasarelas: la anorexia – le comentó el italiano al japonés sin quitar su atención de su chica.

- La comprendo, cuando solía hablar con ella, me decía que prefería tener un trabajo sumamente humilde a tener que pasar por esa y otras enfermedades solo por ser famosa y ganar dinero a cambio de no ser saludable...- agregó el japonés.

- Para no haber estado tanto con ella como sus demás amigos la conoces incluso mas que yo... eso no lo sabía, pero conociéndola, jaja – le dijo divertido Andy.

- Bueno, es lo que recuerdo y que la caracteriza mucho, como dijiste – "es demasiado inocente o un completo idiota?"- hablaba en su subconsciente.

Ya no hubo mas comentarios. El silencio los poseyó de repente, solamente el peli-negro pidió una bebida igual a la de la pelirroja de antes y se sentó a tratar de conocer al "ausente amigo" de su futura esposa. Yamato sabía que era un buen tipo, pero su otra parte le decía que era un psicópata sexual que quería solo acostarse con la mujer que ama, que era un chico violento, pero que ocultaba esa mascara frente a los demás para caer bien. Para Matt, ese no era un chico de fiar, que no quería a Takenouchi, que simplemente la utilizaba como un juguete... (n/a: ja, mira quien lo dice... aunque para mí seas un dios, te has portado muuuy mal, Yama... no se te habrá caído la lengua con tus comentarios en contra de Andy? ¬¬). No lo aceptaba, le reventaría la vena de seguir con ese sujeto, con su "carita" de que no rompe ni un plato... al gran Ishida Yamato no lo engañaban tan fácil, ya no...

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Sora volvía a la mesa y sin preguntar ni nada, jaló a su "querido" amigo Tai a un lugar apartado.

- Muy bien... en qué estabas pensando! – Alzó la voz, cosa que muy, pero muy rara vez le había pasado a Tai.

- A... a qué te refieres, Sora? – Mentía. Lo entendía, algo malo le había pasado a su amigo Ishida para que Sora le viniera a reclamar.- Qué le hiciste a Yama?

- No, TU QUÉ ME HICISTE¡ - hace tiempo que no la veía enojada, furiosa... la extrañaba...

- Sora! – Se lanzó a los brazos de la aludida con lagrimas de cocodrilo – hace mucho que no te enojabas conmigo!

- Tai? Pero... – ya no dijo nada, sólo correspondió el abrazo, pero le debía la explicación de lo que le hizo hace unos momentos – eso no quita que me hayas mandado con Yamato para, según tu, "tratar un tema importante".

- Y lo es! – Se separó – A poco no hablaron de nada? Sabes cuan esfuerzo tuve qué hacer para reunirlos, Además, no fue solamente mi culpa, TK y Kari también contribuyeron, entretuvieron a tu "hijo" para que no notara la ausencia tuya.

- Pero por qué enviaste a Andy también? Que tal si nos hubiera visto... – e inmediatamente calló

- Si los hubiera visto...? Qué pasó Sora? – indagó el moreno

- Yamato me besó – confesó casi en un susurro

- Vaya... no estaba planeado un beso, pero... bueno, eso no importa, hablaron de algo? Solucionaron las cosas? – siguió preguntando

- Tai ya no hay nada de qué hablar, además no nos dio tiempo de nada, me besó, llegó Andy y los deje solos...

- Los dejaste solos¡ - se sobresaltó él mayor. Al mirar que las personas cercanas al lugar murmuraron sobre que no tenía educación y que estaba loco, fue el modo en que se calmó – Qué tenias en mente? Que Yamato cayera en un hospital, de nuevo? – No siguió al ver la sorpresa de Sora tras el comentario de su mejor amigo.

- Cómo que estuvo en un hospital? De qué esta enfermo?

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Notas de Autora:**

**Pues sigo viva, jeje... aquí esta el cuarto cap. de este fic. La verdad me tarde mucho en actualizar todos mis fics, y más éste, pero para serles sincera, la idea de esta historia se esfumó, pero regresó nueva y mejorada, jajaja... bien, y como ven, ya salió nuestro querido Yama, con un beso y todo... pobrecito u.u me dio mucha cosa escribir lo que escribí de él T.T pero también se portó mal, o no? Pero bueno...**

**Sobre lo que dijo Tai del hospital, que creen ustedes que tendrá Yama? Y que onda con Sora al dejar a su ex con su actual novio? Creo que estoy un poco safadita, pero, necesitaba ya escribir algo, jaja, verdad?**

**También, como leen, hice un poco mas largo el cap. Es que, a parte de unos cuantos reviews, hasta mis primos y amigos me decían que estaban demasiado cortos y que los dejaba con una inmensa duda, jaja, bien, les adelanto que en el sig. Cap. Se van a volver a reunir, pero ahora no va a asistir Andy, por que? Irán Sora y Yamato? Que líos habrá a los que enfrentarse?**

**El sig. Cap. Esta en proceso, jaja... demasiada explicación y pocos agradecimientos... entonces ahí van:**

**_Maya, cielo, Isfryd Beloved, SkuAg, Dark Angel Love, Alexeigirl, Irina, MIYAKOROCKER23, jacky-sora, y a Atori-chan... si se me pasó´alguien, haganmelo saber, jeje, soy muy despistada, jeje..._**

**De verdad que sus reviews me animaron mucho y, como en cualquier caso, fueron los que influyeron para continuar, porque creo que este fic no va a dar mucho fruto T.T**

**Y ya los dejo, porque tengo que hacer la tarea de mañana, meterme a bañar e irme a cenar, jeje... cuídense todos y gracias por leer .**

**Por cierto, déjenme dicho si quieren que les conteste sus reviews, je je, para que así me dejen sus correos y me sea mas fácil contactarlos, vale? U es que soy un tanto flojita...**

**MATTE NE!**

**SORATO FOREVER!**

**ATTE---soraDark666**


End file.
